Dies irae
by choup37
Summary: 518. Les pensées de Castiel alors qu'il se bat avec Dean dans la ruelle.


**Bonsoir(jour)! Je n'avais rien écrit sur la série depuis longtemps mais la fin de la saison 5 m'a traumatisée et je ne parvenais pas à mettre par écrit mes idées... Cet OS se passe pendant le 5x18, cette fameuse et terrible scène lors de laquelle Castiel laisse éclater sa colère envers Dean. Je me suis plongée dans l'esprit de notre ange, j'espère avoir réussi à lui être fidèle, Cas est un personnage bien dur à cerner, alors ne me tapez pas si j'ai pu dévier :)!  
**

**Disclaimer: La série et ses personnages appartiennent à Mr Kripke, je ne fais que les reprendre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dies irae**_

Ses poings s'abattaient avec rage sur l'humain alors qu'il le mitraillait de coups, laissant libre court à sa fureur. La colère qui l'habitait était telle qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'en prendre au chasseur. Dean l'avait trahi. Il l'avait éjecté de la maison de Bobby grâce à un sort que _lui_, Castiel, lui avait appris autrefois afin de se protéger de sa famille si besoin. L'ange le leur avait transmis dans le but de les aider, et voilà que le blond s'en était servi contre lui.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Dans le but d'aller se rendre à Michael! Un an à se battre pour empêcher l'Apocalypse, un an de lutte et de douleur, de combats et de morts, et voilà que Dean laissait tomber! Il abandonnait, tout simplement, lui qui avait poussé l'être céleste à se rebeller contre le Paradis au nom d'idéaux sacrés aux yeux du clan Winchester. Le soldat avait finalement accepté, les rejoignant au sacrifice de ses ailes. Tout acte avait des conséquences, et le prix de sa rébellion avait été la perte de sa grâce et des siens. Cela l'avait brisé, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint, parce qu'il était certain du bien-fondé de sa décision. La Terre devait être sauvée, et les frères étaient les seuls à pouvoir réussir cette mission insensée. Alors le banni s'était tu, se contentant de les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Le choix de l'homme n'en était que plus douloureux et incompréhensible. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il oser agir ainsi? Castiel lui avait tout sacrifié, tout donné, il avait laissé derrière lui une vie de sûreté dans laquelle il occupait une place respectable pour une guerre à l'issue inconnue et dans laquelle il laisserait certainement la vie, son nom souillé à jamais du sceau de la traitrise. Pour lui, le fils de Dieu s'était rebellé, pour lui, il avait tué des frères et des sœurs, et il était prêt à bien plus. Parce que Dean était son ami, et qu'il croyait en sa cause. Il avait foi en lui. Bien plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Était-ce ainsi que le guerrier le remerciait? Il n'avait juste pas le droit de lui faire cela. Pas après tout ce que le plus âgé avait enduré.

Son poing droit fondit une nouvelle fois avec violence sur le visage de son protégé alors que sa main gauche le maintenait plaqué au mur, l'empêchant d'esquiver ses attaques. La peau du garçon était couverte de bleus et du sang perlait à plusieurs endroits, marques de l'acharnement du déchu sur le fuyard. Ce dernier cherchait en vain à se défendre, mais la poigne de l'ange semblait faite de fer et le frère de Sam n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec lui. Celui-ci semblait parfois l'oublier, mais Castiel était à la base un guerrier, entrainé par des milliers d'années de batailles dans la meilleure armée possible. L'être qui se tenait devant lui avait combattu des formes de vie que le fils de John n'imaginait même pas; il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait usage de sa force contre lui, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin, mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement lui faisait perdre conscience de sa puissance. Bien que coupé du Paradis, le porteur du trenchcoat demeurait un tueur de masse vis-à-vis des humains, sa force n'étant qu'accentuée par ses nouveaux sentiments provoqués par sa chute.

_"Cas... Je t'en prie..."_

Loin de l'apaiser, la supplique du chasseur ne fit qu'empirer la colère de son bourreau. C'était facile de l'implorer maintenant, après l'avoir trahi et fui du sanctuaire familial. _On a toujours le choix_, lui avait dit un jour son camarades d'armes. C'était ses propres mots, restés gravés au fer rouge dans la grâce de son interlocuteur. Et pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à leur tourner le dos pour aller se livrer aux archanges. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi une telle décision? Qu'y gagnait-il? Il avait refusé pendant des mois d'être le vaisseau du Prince du Ciel, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis? Était-ce tous les échecs accumulés ces derniers temps? Son passage au Paradis, son court séjour mouvementé à Blue Earth et le cas Leah? Sans l'avertir, le cadet de Michael plongea dans son esprit tout en continuant à le rouer implacablement, le projetant contre le mur opposé en lui hurlant sa déception. Ce qu'il y lut manqua le stopper: l'âme de Dean était emplie d'un désespoir comme Cas en avait rarement vu, brisée de toutes parts par les épreuves et les pertes. Chaque deuil porté trop tôt avait laissé une marque sur son cœur, le griffant sur chaque parcelle de son être. Ces stigmates, l'ange gardien en connaissait chaque sillon, chaque détail, pour les avoir explorées alors qu'il reconstituait le garçon lors de leur remontée des Enfers. Il y était depuis resté connecté – leur fameux lien – mais ce qu'il découvrait en cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer : un chagrin terrible, centré sur un nom en particulier. Celui du plus jeune de ses frères. L'ainé des Winchester n'était pas seulement épuisé par sa lutte incessante, il voulait aussi désespéramment protéger Adam, sensé le remplacer auprès du Maitre angélique. _Il ne doit pas prendre ma place, il ne peut pas, je ne veux pas, je t'en supplie Cas, je ne veux pas, je dois le sauver! _La pensée tournait en boucle dans le cerveau de l'Élu alors qu'un gémissement lui échappa quand son gardien le refrappa une énième fois. Le souffle court, ce dernier l'envoya voler contre la grille au fond de la ruelle. Ses iris bleus océan à l'expression glacée allèrent se river à ceux émeraudes du combattant aguerri; les pupilles de ce dernier étaient écarquillées, et il le vit distinctement lever la main pour se protéger instinctivement. L'ange crut que la tête allait lui tourner alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience d'une autre émotion qui animait le fugitif.

_ Dean avait peur._ Il le cachait derrière sa morgue habituelle, mais c'était pour mieux dissimuler la terreur qui le secouait devant la fureur dont était saisi son protecteur. Jamais encore l'être céleste ne s'en était en effet pris à lui ainsi, et la réalité de sa domination physique, ajoutée à sa crainte naturelle, le frappait en pleine face. Littéralement. L'Enfant du Ciel s'approcha lentement de lui, ses pas résonnant dans le silence du petit passage mal éclairé. Le chasseur semblait se recroqueviller à chacun de ses mouvements, une lueur de panique complète brillant effectivement dans son regard tandis que le brun se rapprochait de lui pour finir par le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Pourtant, lorsque le blond se redressa pour mieux le fixer, le corps tremblant et la bouche en sang, ce fut d'une voix en apparence assurée qu'il s'exclama:

_"Fais-le... Vas-y!"_

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de bien connaitre la psychologie de son humain pour comprendre que l'intéressé était persuadé qu'il allait le tuer, l'achever, afin de l'empêcher de rejoindre le Fils premier. Le visage crispé de souffrance, le jeune homme gardait son regard ancré dans le sien, souhaitant visiblement le voir quand cela arriverait. Acceptant son destin sans plus se défendre. Dean était las, c'était évident: las de fuir, las de se battre, las de cette guerre interminable qui lui arrachait les uns après les autres les êtres chers à son coeur. Si la route devait se finir ici pour lui, alors soit. Et tant pis si c'était de la main de celui qu'il appelait silencieusement son meilleur ami. Au moins ce serait terminé. C'est ce que le vainqueur de l'affrontement comprit à la fois à son expression et sa plongée dans ses pensées.

Mais l'orphelin se trompait. Son protecteur divin n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de lui ôter la vie, bien au contraire, il était là pour le guider et le soutenir, et il semblait que cette mission venait de se rappeler à lui ces derniers instants. L'humain sous sa garde avait besoin d'être ramené sur la bonne voie, d'entendre les mots nécessaires pour retrouver courage. Il avait baissé les bras, épuisé, et il était du devoir de l'ange de le ramener à la raison. Alors il se contenta de tendre la main, faisant se crisper le blessé qui ferma sans s'en rendre compte les paupières, avant d'effleurer son front doucement. Aussitôt, le vaisseau s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui. Castiel le fixa quelques secondes, le cœur lourd de peine et de rancœur, avant de le saisir avec précaution – il y était peut-être allé un peu fort – et de disparaitre de la ruelle dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

**Ouaaaaaaaais je sais, cette scène est déjà horrible de base et plonger dans l'esprit de Cas la rend pire, mais que voulez-vous, je suis restée marquée par ce moment, il fallait que je l'extériorise!  
**

**Alors vos avis :D? Reviews?**


End file.
